


Insufferable

by Emperorsteppeppers



Series: Magician Newmann [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hermann is slightly more put together, M/M, Newton is a gay mess, but not by much, implied that newt has a bit of an envy streak when it comes to hermann, magician/dragon au kinda??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorsteppeppers/pseuds/Emperorsteppeppers
Summary: After Newton's father passes away, the magician is left sharing his house with his dad's insufferable apprentice Hermann. They get tasked by the magician's administration with trying to locate a rare species which spirals into a bit more than they can handle.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Magician Newmann [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981451
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> If you've even opened this thank you for coming this far! I poured this out in one day and it's not even that long orz
> 
> Thoughts might be a bit jumbled in here but I didn't want to spend 5 months proof reading again (this is draft number two) so sorry if it's choppy? 
> 
> Next part is coming from Hermann's perspective!

Hermann was insufferable in the worst of ways. The way his hair stood up on end when first waking up actually drove Newton insane. There was a little cowlick that stood up in the back especially that reminded him of the birds that would run around outside and he couldn't handle the feeling that welled up in his chest at the thought.

It wasn't only his looks he couldn't stand. It's the way he lords his two years on Newt over him like it makes an actual difference. Like he didn't spend his entire life under his father's tutelage compared to Hermann's four. It's the way he expects Newt to stay on his side of their office when the house is under Newton's name.

Maybe it's not the way when he nags about numbers like it's his lifeline, like he has no one to turn to when things get uncertain. Maybe it's not the way his expression softens when he's fast asleep at his desk, parchment and ink sticking to his cheek. Maybe it's not the way he'll leave leftovers out for Newton when he has to run errands well into the night.

Urgh, he's getting off track.

The point is Hermann Gottlieb is insufferable to work beside and somehow he's been making Newton feel things. Certain mushy things not of a scientific nature that he can simply toss away and be done with. It's a problem that's growing exponentially.

He would be excited, really, if it was someone he could see a future with. As it stands, he knows Hermann can barely stand to be in the same room as Newton, always complaining about him being to loud or jumping to conclusions despite working on the same joint project. Newt often wonders why Hermann hasn't bothered to move out of the house yet.

The only reason he can think of was his late father's library. Being a renowned researcher certainly had it's perks after all: Complete access to a wide variety of studies, essays, and compilations otherwise restricted and classified to regular citizens. Newton would be a fool to not realize how valuable his inheritance would be to a magicians apprentice.

He just wishes it wasn't so disappointing that Hermann wanted nothing to do with him himself.

He only agreed to their joint research project because a shmuck from the city's magic administration asked him personally. So that left Newton suffering through what he could only call bad luck. Not only was the ever so angle-y Hermann his gay awakening at the tender age of tweleve, he had to go and get a crush on the man a second time around like the giant dumbass he is.

He can only hope this project wraps up quick so he can kick Hermann to the curb in an overreaction to a bad breakfast or whatever bad excuse he ends up making at the time.

Easier said than done, though. How do you speed up dragon appearance predictions? Give a Hermann an extra cup of tea? Just go out into the woods and pray one will show up eventually? That last one actually isn't the worst idea the brunette's had if he's being honest; it certainly would put some space between him and the insufferable roommate he's currently dealing with.

Who knows, maybe he'll meet a nice magician along the way.

Newton gave a long sigh and threw the rest of the covers off his body, may as well be productive if he's gonna be up anyways, right? Pack a lunch if he's really planning to go galavanting in the woods for however many hours. He didn't make it very far without being noticed, though.

"What are you doing up this early?" Newt stopped his tracks in the hallway and the hand stretching his bare belly froze in place.Hermann was blearily( ~~cutely~~ ) eyeing him from his bedroom doorway.

"Wow, without that crinkle in your eyebrow you could actually be considered attractive," Newt silently curses his mouth to hell and back and tries a laugh to smooth over his lack of filter this early in the morning.

"Very funny, Newton". The way Hermann's expression soured was kind of worth it. Looked nice paired with the bed head.

"Sorry, Herms. Figured I'd change our pace today and go looking in the forest for any signs of dragons. Want me to leave you breakfast?" Newt tried to pretend his voice didn't crack in the middle of asking but the way Hermann's eyebrow rose told him it wasn't coming off well. His father's apprentice frowned and considered the shorter man in front of him.

"I'm close to figuring out the pattern of their appearances, Newton. I didn't realize you were getting so restless".

"Less restless and more curious, y'know? Just can't wait to get my hands on one and study it," Newton spoke as he continued down the hallway and to the stairs. Hermann sadly didn't take the hint and chose to follow behind him.

"You're really set on this, then? Just looking on foot with no signs?" There was something in Hermann's voice that made him sound- nervous? How sweet. Newt reminded himself to stick extra honey in Hermann's tea when he wasn't looking.

"Come on Hermann, some people actually like to go outside," he knew it was a weak jab but he's lucky he's still standing upright at this rate.

"'sides, I recognize a few of their migratory patterns by now. It'll be a little adventure for me while you sit here with your nose in a book". If looks could kill, hoo boy.

Ill-humored as he is, Hermann knows when to back down thankfully. Spend enough days arguing over wasted efficiency and you generally learn to stop telling someone what to do.

"...if you're certain you want to, don't let me stop you by any means," Hermann clicked his wooden cane against the floor and turned back toward the stairs wearing his trademarked frog-looking frown; the one that means he's not backing down because he wants to.

He's probably not used to having the study to himself all day. Shouldn't he be a little happier, then? Or does even Hermann get lonely in the end? Ugh. This whole field trip idea was supposed to be getting him away from thinking about Hermann but it's not helped a bit so far.

He's excited! He's gonna go find a dragon nest and bond with a family and fly off into the sky, never to return to this dumb sect again! Maybe he'll visit Hermann someday and drop him some rare book from a far away place if he's feeling generous! Newt snapped back to reality hearing the study door slam upstairs louder than necessary.

Drama queen.

The empty cupboards in the kitchen stared back at Newton. It's Tuesday. Of course. The brunette had his part time job on Monday at the library and by the time he got back home he had absolutely no energy for anything but slamming his face in a pillow. Hermann, brownnoser that he is, spends his entire day in the study pouring over research like dear old daddy would have adored. There's never any food in the pantry when Tuesday rolls around.

How could Newton forget? He'll find a way to blame it on Hermann yet.

Making a quick market trip _then_ packing a lunch _then going_ dragon hunting. Okay. Newton's got this problem solving thing down, no problem. He just had to figure out how to make Hermann less of an insufferable twit and he thinks he'd actually be making dear ol' daddy-o proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you've made this far I want to hug you for even giving this a shot ♥️
> 
> I'm really excited for this little newmann project of mine and I expect the parts will get longer as I work on it? This one's just kinda an introductory bit. This is a weird fusion of ideas from fmab and my recent watch of bbc merlin so bear with me lol
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
